wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reindeer the IceWing
Appearance Reindeer has pale grey overscales with snow-white underscales to contrast. His horns are grey-blue with unnatural serrations that look antler-like. He wears a number of jewelry items, all enchanted: a cowbell necklace, two earrings in the same ear, a ring around one horn, two bracelets, a pouch around one ankle (containing a few more enchanted items), and a small bell tied to a chain on his tail Enchanted Objects Cowbell necklace: enchanted to ring whenever a friend/loved one is in danger and not stop until they are saved. Earrings: enchanted to make the wearer hear amazingly well. Horn ring: enchanted to hide his animus magic from his family. Bracelet 1: enchanted to enhance speed. Bracelet 2: enchanted to glow whenever the words "bring me light" are spoken and to stop whenever the words "bring me night" are said. Pouch: enchanted to never lose the items inside and can only be seen and removed by the wearer until the item has left the pouch. Bell: enchanted to be able to send messages to the wearer of the other bell by whispering a message, then ringing it; can also receive messages sent from the other bell. Marble: enchanted to locate any dragon whose name is whispered. Sapphire: enchanted to duplicate enchanted items by saying "duplicate' twice. Biography Reindeer was born into a family of minor nobles. Everyone thought of him as ordinary, and Deer was okay with that. But when his seventh hatching day came, he was discovered. So he escaped, then enchanted his horn ring to protect him from his family discovering him. And once he was out in the world, Reindeer finally realized how much he hated the IceWing rankings and ways of life. Out in the rest of Pyrrihia, he could so so many things his family would never have allowed. He traveled for many weeks, but realized he still needed a place to live and stay. He soon discovered Possibility, a place where he could learn so many things about other tribes. It was there he met Claw, a SkyWing who he really liked. It wasn't long before they became friends, then best friends, and then partners. Reindeer loved Possibility, but it was time to resume his travels after 2 years. Claw was majorly upset. She had thought they would stay in the peaceful town forever. Reindeer wanted her to come with all his heart, and he tried to convince her, but tensions had already been high between them lately, and Deer leaving just made it higher. Claw eventually decided she wanted nothing to do with him anymore and decided to return to the Sky Kingdom. Reindeer was devastated, but he had to move on. He had made Claw a bell, so they could still communicate if they needed to, and one day he did get a message. He was a father. Claw had had her egg not long after she returned to her Kingdom. She had named her Antifreeze and raised her to hate her father and all IceWings. Reindeer missed Claw terribly, but there was nothing he could do. She was lost to him, and now his daughter would hate him. He had nothing left. But one day, he was journeying past the Mud Kingdom when he found a two-year-old dragonet alone int the mud. She seemed to have no one with her; no mother, no sibs, no anyone. So Deer decided that this dragonet would make up for the daughter he would never know. He would train her to love exploring and fun and excitement and surprises like he did. He decided no name her Sod. After staying in an encampment near the Mud Kingdom for a few months, he decided to check out the Kingdom of Sand next. The first place he went to was the Scorpion Den, since he had learned that it was a wild and untamed place full of discoveries. It was there where he met Midsummer, a friendly Outclaw who had decided to remain in the city after Thorn became queen and had a half NightWing daughter. She reminded him of Claw when they had first met, and he began to like her fast. Sod seemed to think of her as a mother, and Deer truly did not want to leave Summer and her kind-heartedness. He decided to extend his stay, and in that time he was sure that the SandWing began to return his feelings. But his happiness didn't last much longer after that. On the he planned to leave (and he really didn't want to, but planned to visit), Claw came. and she was there to kill Midsummer, just to make his life worse. He, Sod, Midsummer, and Midsummer's daughter Snakecharmer, just barely escaped. Claw and Antifreeze were still after them, and they were forced to hide deep in the desert. Reindeer couldn't take it much more. It was much too hot for him, and he didn't think he would last much longer since they had already been hiding for two months. He had to do something. He had to stop Claw and save his friends and family. He traveled for days, and finally, he encountered his former partner. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Sod was going to die. Snakecharmer was going to die. Midsummer ''was going to die. So he had no choice but to kill Claw. Antifreeze had escaped and he never heard from her again. Reindeer and Sod went to Possibility but visited Midsummer in the Scorpion Den almost every other day. Snakecharmer was inspired by Reindeer and became an explorer as well. Relationships '''Claw' Reindeer was very fond of Claw and eventually fell in love with her, but she turned on him and his feelings for her faded a bit. He still had a part of her who liked her, but it disappeared completely when he met Summer. Antifreeze Reindeer only met his true daughter twice; both times she was trying to kill his friends. He has felt absolutely nothing towards her at all. Sod Sod is like a daughter to Reindeer. He cares almost nothing for Antifreeze and instead pays all his attention to his adoptive MudWing dragonet. Midsummer Reindeer has feelings for Summer, but it is unknown if they are returned. He is pretty sure she likes him back, but they are nothing more than friends as of now. Snakecharmer Reindeer has become good friends with Midsummer's dragonet, and he hopes to mentor her someday. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer)